


Taeyong, The Bakery Owner

by latheringmerc



Series: AC | AB [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Reader - Fandom
Genre: IDK BRO, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Police, Prison, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Vegetarians & Vegans, but it's not cringy lol, vegan friendly, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latheringmerc/pseuds/latheringmerc
Summary: This is a y/n au with no corny or cringy shit, just pure fun. Just imagine what can happen if u come by Taeyong's bakery.
Series: AC | AB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772332
Kudos: 4





	Taeyong, The Bakery Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to [Carissa](https://twitter.com/kimsehyoontrash), my full bromo! She suggested the idea, read it in the process of creating and proofread it. I like this fic a lot for some strange reasons!  
> Enjoy reading it!

Imagine you’re entering a bakery to have a cup of coffee with some delicious vegan baked goods and your appetite is instantly spoiled because of one punchable face. Approaching the counter, you raise your voice, “Can I speak to a manager?”  
The guy with the punchable face purrs, "Ugh I'm not a manager, but you can talk to me. What happened?"  
You angrily ask, "Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm the owner."  
Not producing too much thought, you punch him right in the face and scream, "You're too cute and your annoying bakery spot is almost as cute. Fuck you, dude."  
The next thing you see is a tall man, looking worried and talking on a phone, approaches both you and the guy you just punched.  
The tall man hurriedly asks, "Tae~ are you okay?" The punchable guy replies, "IIIII donnow"  
The tall one confidently says, "I called the police, they're almost here."  
You quickly take three steps back, turn around, and attempt to run out of the cafe, but the tall bitch grabs you.  
"Doie~ it wasn't necessary, we could've resolved everything ourselves," a soft whine from the punched one follows.

Next thing you know, you are behind bars, trying to fathom the situation. The memory of the tall bitch gripping your shoulders so tight that you couldn't move infuriates you, making it hard to concentrate.  
Fortunately, you are alone in there and the night is far from now, so there's hope you will make it tonight to your weed buddy's. A policeman already gave you a chance to call your mom to save you – the police are unrealistic here. She said she would pick you up after her work. Now all that you can do is wait a few hours or more.

You're sitting here in a prison cell with your head hanging low – a lot of things happened and you’re tired. It was some sort of emotional rollercoaster, especially because you went to prison for the first time in your life, and all because of that tall bitch.  
Thinking about him, you also remember that punchable face and it works you up a bit, giving you some good ol’ adrenaline, which is kinda helpful at this moment – you didn't have a chance to fill your stomach, and you were in the bakery exactly for that reason.  
You hear shuffling in the distance that drags you out of your thoughts and resentment. "Hey you, little moron", the nasal voice of a rat says, "You have a visitor."  
You are puzzled: who could it possibly be? It doesn't seem like it's late enough for your mama to come, and that fat ass bish, who came to be your weed buddy, couldn't possibly be here. Why would he even come, right?  
You turn your head and you see the most irritating, yet cutest, face in the world.  
The punched guy is standing there, looking at you pleadingly.

"Uh hi," he says in a small voice.  
"BAIL ME OUT! RIGHT NOW! MOVE! MOVE" – you shout at him and clap your hands to stir his insolence reflexes.  
"Wh-what? Can't do," he murmurs completely shocked. "If Jungwoo were here, he would have bailed you. But unfortunately I'm not him, and I'm not that defiant," the punched one says with his melting eyes.

You sigh with dramatic irritation at him.  
"What are you even doing here? Came to gloat at me? You happy? Wanna join the line of traitors?"  
"N-no, no I'm sorry," he pleads, "I really am!"  
You tilt your head incredulously.  
"I promise you it wasn't me who called the rats!"  
"Oh right, it was your tall henchman!"  
"I'm so sorry he did that. I'm sure he meant good, he is just overprotective."  
"He's a traitor," you cut off.  
"Maybe...," he murmurs under his nose. "Take this, please, as an apology," the guy is pushing a box between the bars, "they're vegan friendly. And here's a cup of coffee. It's probably cold already, I'm sorry," he pulls out a cup from his back pocket. 

You take a cup of coffee and take a whiff. "Oh it smells nice, even though it's not hot anymore."  
"I tried to get here fast,” he creased his eyebrows. “It's with coconut milk, it should be sweet."  
"Thank you...uuh..” you think about how you can call him – not the punched guy, of course. "Thank you, sir, the owner of the cute bakery."  
“It's Taeyong," he responds delicately.  
"The bakery?" you raise your eyebrow.  
"No. My name," he smiles.  
"Ah alright. Nice to meet you Taeyong. I'm y/n."

You sip on the coffee and it's actually good. "Thank you, Taeyong! It's good. And that's what I really need right now."  
"M-my pleasure. It's the only thing I can do to mitigate your malaise."  
"NO! YOU CAN BAIL ME OUT! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
"Uuugh sorry y/n, I'm a coward," he sinks into a smaller version of himself.  
"Damn, Taeyong, relax. Thanks for coming anyway."

"By the way, what are these cakes made of? They look cute, though."  
"I made them myself, for you specially."  
“Is this why there are A, B and C letters on them?"  
"Yep. Ones with ‘A’ are vegan and the others contain eggs."  
"Ugh, I don't eat eggs."  
"I'm sorry. I can take them back. Next time I'll do only cruelty free amazing pastries."  
"Nah, it's okay. I'll take them. I have a dumbass with the worst munchies in the world who will eat them."  
"Okay.” He sends a gentle smile. "Are they coming to pick you up?"  
“Who? Lazy ass excuse of a weed buddy?" you chuckle. "Noooo, he doesn't even know I'm here. I'm waiting for my mom to finish her work and come save me."  
"Would... would you probably accept my help? It's just that it’s only afternoon, you will wait for your mom for longer, I suppose," Taeyong offers, trying to look confident.  
"YES! BAIL ME OUT!"  
"I told you I can't. But I can do it in a civil way," he tries to convey his made-up reassurance with his facial expression.  
"Alright, let's do it. But let me finish up with the coffee first." You decide to try these tantalizing cupcakes before the rats could possibly notice them and try to steal them.  
Before taking the first bite, you remember that you’re dealing with a very well-mannered creature. "You want any cupcakes? Choose from not A's, please."  
"No, no, I'm alright. Please eat, I'll wait." You huff out a smile.  
"By the way...next time?" you ask curiously but with chill.  
Taeyong turns his gaze to the floor. You chomp on A.

While you were eating, Taeyong went somewhere, putting a confident expression on, – presumably to talk to the rats – and returned with a face even more confident and satisfied. You assume negotiation with the collaborationists went well. Having finished your feast, you stand up, grip on bars and pull your head forward, trying to squeeze it in between. “Let’s go, partner!” you whisper in terror. Tae shrinks back in surprise, but an amused smile jumps quickly on his face. 

“We should get going, before the rats change their minds,” Taeyong urges you.  
“You right,” you nod at him. 

Nothing outstanding happens on the way out of the torture chamber, only the leering sight of rats stuffing their faces with something long ago killed were tracing both of you. Taeyong successfully kept his cool, untouchable demeanour through the walk in the hall. The second you finally got to freedom: the sight of The Sun, the breath of relatively fresh air, the sound of a busy city, you felt Taeyong beside you dropping the mask, while you were screaming your lungs out victoriously. 

You get in his car – nice and tidy as the owner himself – and it starts off.  
“Where do you live? I’ll drop you off and go back to my bakery.”  
“I live in a far district, but I actually need to be at another place today which is close to your destination, so just drive to your bakery, I’ll show you the way.”  
“Okay, as you wish.” You both proceed in a comfortable silence.

“Why do you bother with that tall snitch?” you attempt to resolve your curiosity, as you know your ride is going to be finished soon.  
“We are close.”  
“That I figured,” you chuckle.  
“We have a long history and we care for each other. He’s not that bad. He’s just too protective and very hot tempered.”  
“I see.”  
After a few seconds of silence you add, “I guess it’s okay anyway. Now that you saved me that quick from a rat’s den.” You both turn your eyes at each other and smile.  
“Thank you so much. Really. Thanks for everything.”  
“I’m glad to help.”  
“And sorry for that punch. I hope your face is okay. I mean, it’s clearly handsome, but I hope it doesn’t hurt.”  
“It doesn’t.” he snickers. “Why did you even pu– “  
“Here, the next building. Stop there, please.” you point towards the front right.

Taeyong drives to the side. You grab your stuff, turn to face you saver, and with a very grateful smile apologise and thank him again.

“You’re so welcome! Come by my bakery when you have time. It’s going to be the next time.” he suggests cheerfully.  
“Sure. I will! But keep your henchman on a leash,” you reply, getting out of a car.  
“Okay, deal.”  
“Deal! Thanks! Bye!” You shut the door.

Having turned around, you quickly approach the real chamber. The place where light barely comes in, fresh air penetrates arduously through the smog, and any activity that resembles cleaning in the slightest hasn’t been spotted in centuries. You sigh and prepare yourself to smoke the weight of today’s adventures out of your body. Before knocking on the door you manage to send your mama a message, saying you’re free and that you will come home eventually. A half minute of waiting and you step inside.

Later on you will be tripping lightly, sitting on a couch, and wondering for a second or two (or maybe a few minutes?) why a guy who you punched before would give you a lift to the home of this weed shell of a man without any sign of disturbance. But that’s too heavy a thought to cling to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [my dinner](https://twitter.com/kimsehyoontrash/status/1245320035083714562)  
> 
> 
> oh also... if u saw my jae stoner au u might assume this happens in the same universe :)
> 
> upd: rereading this almost a year later and just...what was I on loll


End file.
